Black Flag
by Fuckingdefy
Summary: There seems to be only one road paved for your life, but what happens when you fall off course and find that things aren't ever what they seem? Pirate!AU Faberry and Brittana.


**A/N: And I'm back with a brand new story. I don't think I'll be picking any of my others up, anytime soon at least, sorry for disappointing some of you! But, hopefully this will make up for it? :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea. **

* * *

"Brittany, right ahead!"

The blonde in question spun the wheel quickly with one hand before grabbing the sides as soon as the ship was turned appropriately for the course. Her eyes narrowed at the sight of the other ship, quickly judging the best way to advance on it in a timely manner.

"Release the sails!" She ordered out, marveling in the strength she found in her own voice. The two other occupants of the ship did as they were told, hastily removing the white sails from their restraints; whooping as the ship vaulted forward.

At the bow once again, the other blonde pulled out a small telescope from her jacket and took a gander at the other ship as they approached it. A small smirk ebbed onto her face as she studied the structure with its beautiful white sails and dark wood. It had been the perfect find.

She moved the telescope to peek at the occupants of the ship; a breath of relief escaping her as she saw them. She counted nearly a dozen French men lazily manning the, what it looked to be, a cargo ship. Of course, had it been different, Quinn would have still went after the dream boat; no matter the difficulties they would be faced with acquiring it. She had no qualms about doing what had to be done nor did she doubt the strength of the other girls. They all had taken down men twice their size with as much ease as a flick of their wrists.

The blonde felt a body appear besides her, shaking with what she expected to be excitement, and her smile only grew.

"Are you ready, San?" She questioned, never pulling away from her scope.

"After spending nearly four months on this god forsaken ship, passing a dozen other worthy ones and completely ignoring them because they weren't what you had envisioned? I think the real question is, are you ready?" Santana bit back, a roll of her eyes as she saw Quinn's smile only get bigger.

"The others weren't perfect Santana." She rebutted, pulling the telescope from her eye and nodded to herself in assurance.

"Says you, I think you're just picky, but oh well." The Latina rolled her eyes before tugging her sword from its sheath, placing a thumb against the blade to test the sharpness. When a trickle of blood appeared almost instantaneously, Santana was happily satisfied and placed it back in its holder.

The blonde nodded at her ministrations before making her scope collapse and placing it back inside her jacket. "Almost there, Britt!" She called back to the navigator, smiling a bit at the excited girl.

As soon as they were parallel with their destination, a yell bounced over from the other ship and Quinn laughed mercilessly. "Pirates! Man your stations!"

Quickly each girl gathered a rope in their hands and swung onto the other deck, eyes narrowed as the crew scrambled around them. Quinn, in the middle of the two others, looked at the men surrounding them skeptically. Honestly these French men looked more like tiny little boys and Quinn smirked playfully at them. This would be like taking candy from a baby.

Quickly, a taller man parted the crew with a sword shoved at the three intruders. Upon seeing them with his own eyes, however, a wide smile pulled at his lips and he lowered his weapon.

"My my, what do we have here? What are you lovely ladies doing out at sea? Playing pirate? Surely that is unlady-like for such beautiful women, no?" He said, approaching Quinn hastily. He ran his fingers over her cheek, marveling in the softness he found there. Honestly they had been at sea for far too long; he had forgotten the softness that a woman held and knew his crew felt the same.

Quinn tensed under his fingers and pulled away from his hands as he eyes wondered down her body.

"Perhaps we should teach you how real ladies act, no?" He breathed, stepping closer to the head blonde, a stench crawling up Quinn's nose.

"If you knew what was good for you, you'd all abandon ship immediately." She growled, glaring at the Captain. He let out a loud belly laugh, the crew echoing his mirth behind him.

He stepped closer to Quinn, lips brushing the shell of her ear. "I see you'll need private lessons with moi, no worries, I'm an excellent teacher." He breathed, fingers moving down her neck, trailing ever so slowly towards her breasts.

In one fluid motion, Quinn un-sheathed her sword and took a step back before plunging it through his chest, a hand placed on his back to hold him close. "Sorry, _monsieur_, but I think your teaching days are over." She let him go quickly, pulling her sword from the man and smirking at his comically wide eyes and sputtering lips. She watched the sparkling blood ebb from the wound in his chest before glancing at her weapon, drips of blood falling to the deck. An excited shiver rolled down her spine before the captain reached an arm out to steady himself. The blonde lifted a boot-clad foot and jammed it into his stomach, effectively pushing him down.

He fell to the ground with a loud thump and as Santana and Brittany pulled their own weapons; the crew before them had wide eyes, and Quinn half wondered if they would pop out at any second.

"Th-th-the ship is yours!" One of the members stuttered out, turning on his heel and running to the other side of the deck, vaulting himself over-board. When the rest of the crew followed suit, Quinn waited till the last one jumped over before flicking her sword downwards, trying to get the rest of the blood off, then placing her sword back in its place.

Stalking towards the fallen Captain, Quinn squatted besides him with her arms resting easily upon her thighs. "Y-you'll pay for this! You'll be hung like the scum you are!" He growled, his voice hoarse from exertion.

Quinn clicked her tongue at the man, a disarming, pearly smile catching her lips. "Is that any way to talk to a lady, _monsieur_?"

"Wh-who are you?!"

Quinn stood easily, her gaze turning towards the setting sun as she squared her shoulders. "Why, I'm Captain Quinn Fabray." A small chuckle escaped her as the man's eyes grew wide again with the realization, but as he began to speak once again, Quinn snapped her fingers at the others.

With the help of Brittany and Santana, he was vaulted over to re-join his crew and Brittany cheered happily.

"Quinn you were so _scary_!" Brittany complimented, giving the blond a bear hug.

"Such weak little boys." Santana spat, glaring over the side of the boat as she watched some of the crew swim over to their old boat.

Quinn pulled out a folded up cloth and handed it to Brittany as they parted from their hug, gesturing to the mast. "Let them know exactly who to fear."

As the other blonde quickly moved to do as she was told, Quinn stood at the helm of the ship with Santana, watching the black flag rise up the mast. The wind caught it half way up and Quinn grinned at the sound of it being moved every which way. She watched the flag hit the top, a skull holding a dagger between its teeth printed on it, waved down at her and a swell of pride hit her like a tidal wave.

Looking up at the flag as well, Santana smirked. "Well done, _Captain Fabray_." She then pulled a folded up piece of leather from her jacket and produced it to the other girl who looked at it confusedly. "Every great Captain needs a great hat."

Quinn un-folded the leather and looked down at it with a smile, "Thanks, Santana."

"Yeah yeah, don't get used to it," She mumbled, shrugging it off quickly. Santana wasn't one to revel in a sappy situation.

"So, what are you going to call her?" Santana asked, looking back to Quinn before Brittany re-joined them, an excited wave as a greeting.

Without missing a beat, Quinn placed the hat upon her head and looked at her two companions as she spoke.

"_The Trinity_."


End file.
